Shining Moon
by shirogane-hitsugaya
Summary: read it!


-my first fanfic…enjoy-

Dedicated to my friend whom I call ne-chan. I promised her a prince of tennis fanfic but I wrote this first instead… Gomen ne, ne-chan…

Disclaimer-I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu. I don't know who did..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyon held his left eye. He felt his pulse there._ Hah… I bet today will be a bad day… _he glanced at the SOS Brigade clubroom wall calendar. _And today is 13 of July_**(it's my and my ne-chan's favourite number-13&7-hahaha)**_hai… I can just hope Haruhi is not up to something today to make this stupid crappy bad luck to become true…_**(don't he sounds superstitious?)**

"Minna!!sorry for being late..."Haruhi slammed the door open then close."Ah,Kyon-kun..."

O O O

"Where are all the others??"asked Haruhi.

"Shira,"Kyon answered cooly._They must be having problems dealing with this so called god-Haruhi..._

"Why are you here then???"

"Because I'm part of SOS Brigade..."

"Ahh...Souka..."

_I thought that was to obvious..._"So,what are we going to do today?"

Haruhi smirked.Kyon felt so uneasy.

**Opening song-Bouken Desho Desho-by Aya Hirano-**

"oh,about that...Actually I was planning to cosplay Mikuru chan in this rabbit suit,snap her photos and put them on SOS Brigade website..."Haruhi crossed her arm."Kyon kun...!"

_My pulse on my left eye is picking up speed._

"Follow me to hunt down weird happenings"she nodded by herself.

Kyon banged his head on the table._Oh,please._"I disagree..!"

"You can't..."

"Why can't I?"

"I'm the 1 in charge of SOS Brigade."she pulled Kyon out of the SOS Brigade clubroom.

**-fast forward till late evening-**

_Hah,we walked around the town but found nothing..._

"Hah,we went everywhere around town but found nothing..."Haruhi slumped down on a bench in a park.

"Hey,don't copy what I said..."

She glared at him,"You haven't spoke a word after leaving the school"

"Oh,did I?"_That's because talking to you is like talking to an alien who speaks who-knows-what language..._

"Kyon kun...Look...We can actually see the sunset and the moon together now..."

"Yeah..."_Is it her first time to watch both sun and moon together or what?_

"Which do you like more?"

_That's so lame..._"The moon..."

"Me too"she stared at the moon.

Then,suddenly,their surroundings became lifeless and colourles.It felt slightly colder and it was quite dark.

"Kyo...Kyon kun...What's happening???"

"I don't know..."_Don't tell me it this is the dimension created by Haruhi..You must be kidding..._

"Kyon..."Haruhi looked down,pulling Kyon's sleeves.

_She looks terrified...hehe...I MUST be DREAMING..._

"THIS IS SO GREAT.Something interesting at last!!!"she looked up with high spiritted eyes and her clenched fist in front of her.

_I've thought so..._

"I'm so going to explore this place..."she ran away.

"Matte,Haruhi..."

"No use...She can't go far..."

"Koizumi!!What's happening???"

"Haruhi again..."

"Mikuru chan..Where's Yuki?"_I thought she would be the one who appear every time after Koizumi._

"She was destroyed when this dimension is created..."

"WHAT?!!"_no kidding._

"And I think the future is crumbling to..."Mikuru showed me her palm.It was fading away slowly.

"Oh,that Problem causer!!!What she want now???"

"You..."the two answered simultaneously.Mikuru quickly fade away.

"Chotto...What..."before he could ask,Koizumi was gone already._...do you mean by haruhi wanted me???_

"Kyon?I just walked the whole round in less than 5 minutes?"

_sigh...I'm always the victim anyway..._"I think that's a yes..."

"Hai...It's not as interesting as I think it will be..."

"Didn't you want this to happen?"

"Of course...I always wanted some interesting thing to happen..."

"What was the last thing on your mind???"

"The moon,why??"

"What do you think about it now??"

"Not as interesting..."Haruhi went to pinch Kyon's face.

"Hey,what's that for???"_You idiot!!!_he continued silently...

"You're acting like an alien..."

_No,you're the alien._"Let go..."He hit her hand.but she did not want to let go.then they fell to the ground.

Kyon fell on top of Haruhi.He frozed abruptly.He recalled the last time when the almost similar situation when Haruhi opened a dimension

_Yuki said Sleeping Beauty.Mikuru said Snow White.I kissed her and it ended the last time.Koizumi-argh-I don't understand a word he was saying.I hell never will do...Wait,did he say Haruhi wanted me???Maybe it's worth a try rather than the world as a sacrifice._

He leaned forward for a kiss.Before that he said,"I told you that I love to see you with your pony tail hairstyle".Haruhi's eyes widened.They stayed there 'kissing' for a long time**(god knows how long Kyon must take to satisfy Haruhi...)**

The dimension disappeared like last time.The only difference was they stayed right at the spot where they kissed.Kyon pulled back blushing.Haruhi blushed too but she made no move."I like to see you no matter how you look..Kyon-kun..."

**-closing song-hare hare yukai-**

ahh..finally done!!I'm watching Eyeshield 21 series at youtube at the same time...Aya Hirano who voice Haruhi Suzumiya voice Anazaki Mamori in Eyeshield 21.Her voice is so cute.Why isn't eyeshield 21 aired in malaysia??

owari nasai!!!


End file.
